Dreams
by LadyGlee
Summary: Clouée au lit par 40 de fièvre, Marley se met à rêver de Jake.


**Petite fiction sur le Jarley ! Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Marley était clouée au lit. L'épidémie de grippe l'avait touchée de plein fouet et depuis elle voyait les jours défiler à travers un gros brouillard épais. Elle avait une forte fièvre, la migraine, des courbatures, bref elle était malade. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver, de fantasmer. Et le principal objet de son désir n'était autre que son ami Jake. Seulement ami parce qu'elle était bien trop timide pour lui avouer qu'elle voulait plus que ça. Elle avait peur de se laisser aller à ces confidences. Peur de perdre cette relation particulière qu'ils entretenaient. Peur de le perdre lui. Le seul moment où elle pouvait se voir avec lui c'était en rêve. Et ces trois jours furent particulièrement source de fantasmes. Peut-être était ce dû aux médicaments ou bien à la fièvre ? Ce rêve était quasiment identique sur les trois jours mais à chaque fois il allait un peu plus loin.

Le premier rêve fut le suivant.

_Quelqu'un frappa. Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'identité de son invité._

_- Jake ! s'écria Marley en étouffant une quinte de toux._

_Elle avait le nez tout rouge, les cheveux en bataille mais cela n'eut pas l'air de gêner son ami qui s'assit sur le bord de son lit._

_- Je t'ai amené tes cours Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir un minimum de retard._

_- Merci, c'est gentil. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir travailler tout de suite._

_- Je peux t'aider à faire quoique ce soit ?_

_- Euh non, c'est sympa de proposer mais déjà que tu m'as apporté mes devoirs... Tu n'étais pas obligé._

_- Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis on est ami alors je trouve ça normal. En plus qu'en ta mère m'a dit que t'étais malade j'ai voulu voir comment tu te sentais. _

_Marley laissa échapper un bâillement devant le regard amusé de Jake._

_- Repose-toi bien et reviens-moi en pleine forme, lui dit-il en se levant_

_Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur son front_. _A peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte que Marley sombrait dans un profond sommeil._

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le matin suivant, lorsque son rêve lui revint en mémoire, la jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire en passant sa main sur son front brûlant de fièvre. Elle avait l'impression de sentir les lèvres de son ami.

Le deuxième rêve commença de la même manière.

_Jake lui_ _apporta de nouveau ses devoirs. Il s'assit une nouvelle fois sur son lit. Mais cette fois il lui raconta sa journée, les derniers potins du lycée et le programme de la semaine du Glee club. C'était la semaine ''vérité''. Finn avait décidé qu'il serait bien de mettre les choses à plat entre les membres de la chorale afin de renforcer leur esprit d'équipe._

_- Tu as dit ses quatre vérités à qui ? interrogea Marley._

_- Personne. Pour le moment._

_- Oh et tu vas régler son compte à qui ?_

_- J'ai bien ma petite idée mais parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ? Tu vas mieux ?_

_- Oui, merci de t'inquiéter._

_- En fait j'y trouve un intérêt personnel. Tu sais c'est bizarre quand tu n'es pas là._

_- De quelle manière ? demanda la jeune femme curieuse._

_- Et bien, d'habitude toi et moi on est toujours collé. En cours, à midi, au Glee club. Et là je me retrouve tout seul. Bien sûr y a les autres mais c'est différent, ils ne sont pas toi. Tu me manques._

_- Toi aussi. Mais je pense que tu me manques plus que moi je te manques._

_- Ah et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela Mlle Rose ? questionna Jake en prenant un air offusqué. _

_- C'est simple. Tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie, comme la fille qui te tient compagnie, avec laquelle tu rigoles bien alors que tu représentes beaucoup plus pour moi..._

_Jake lui prit la main et l'effleura du bout des lèvres. Il lui dit de prendre soin d'elle et partie._

**OooOooOooOooO**

Marley se réveilla en sursaut. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être aussi directe avec son ami. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Mais ce rêve ne faisait que lui prouver qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse du jeune Puckerman. Un frisson remonta le long de ses doigts. Exactement là où, dans son rêve Jake avait posé ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que le cerveau peut être vicieux quand même pensa-t-elle.

La fièvre n'était toujours pas tombée et une migraine la guettait. Si bien qu'elle passait quasiment toute la journée à dormir (et à rêver). Les rares fois où elle émergeait c'était pour grignoter le repas que sa mère lui laissait sur sa table de chevet. Le plateau était toujours accompagné d'un petit mot car elles ne se voyaient presque pas. Marley dormait toujours quand sa mère rentrait alors elle ne la réveillait pas afin qu'elle se soigne plus vite.

Son troisième rêve débuta de la même manière que les précédents.

_Jake déposa ses devoirs sur le bureau de la jeune malade et s'assit tout proche d'elle sur son lit. Toutefois il ne dit rien. Il avait l'air anxieux, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose sans pour autant oser._

_- Vas-y crache le morceau. Tu me stresses comme ça. Et puis ça ne te ressemble pas, tu es plutôt direct d'habitude !_

_- Tu voulais dire quoi par ''tu représentes beaucoup plus pour moi'' ? demanda-t-il sans cesser de la fixer._

_- A ton avis ? Je pensais avoir été claire. _

_- Tu as été très claire. Je voulais juste savoir si tu le pensais encore ou si c'était l'effet des médicaments, dit-il en riant. _

_- Maintenant que tu sais que je le pense encore , je vais rajouter que ça fait un moment que je le pense, répliqua Marley._

_Elle avait les bras croisés et fusillait du regard Jake sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir._

_- Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?_

_- Parce que tu crois que c'est simple ? Entre nous ça a tout de suite collé, on est devenu immédiatement amis et je ne voulais pas gâchée tout ce qu'on avait en faisant passer ce que je ressens pour toi en premier. J'ai préféré le __cacher, ne rien dire pour te garder près de moi. J'avais peur de te perdre, que tu me rejettes et que tout change._

_La jeune femme avait laissé sortir tout ce qu'elle avait au fond du cœur sans lâcher du regard les yeux de son ami. Celui-ci s'était rapproché et lui offrait son plus éclatant sourire. Il tendit une main vers le visage de Marley, caressa sa joue puis approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, se caressèrent pendant que leurs lèvres se cherchaient. Enfin elles se rencontrèrent, se découvrirent, se chatouillèrent. Elles finirent par s'ouvrirent pour laisser passage à leur langue. Elles entamèrent une chorégraphie passionnée, endiablée comme cherchant à rattraper le temps perdu par leur propriétaire. Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, Jake et Marley avaient le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre. La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme fut celle-ci :_

_- Tu vas être malade par ma faute._

_- Ce n"est pas grave, ça en valait la peine._

_Il se pencha de nouveau vers sa bien-aimée pour l'embrasser tendrement. _

_- Tu veux rester regarder un film ? demanda-t-elle en tapotant le lit à côté d'elle._

_Pour toute réponse, Jake s'installa à ses côtés et Marley se cala contre lui__._

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

Marley ouvrit les yeux sans savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, son rêve avait été l'un des plus beau car cétait ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout. Que Jake l'embrasse, la prenne dans ses bras mais tout ceci n'était qu'un fantasme. Elle s'apprêta à changer de position quand elle réalisa que l'oreiller sur lequel elle était n'en était pas un. Elle passa sa main et cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Sa tête était posée sur un torse musclé qui s'élevait à rythme régulier. Elle fut alors totalement réveillée et sentit une main dans le creux de ses reins. Elle se releva brutalement et par la même occasion réveilla l'occupant de son lit. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet.

- Jake ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et dans mon lit en plus ?

Marley s'était retenue de crier pour ne pas réveiller sa mère mais la surprise n'en était pas moindre.

Jake essayait de reprendre doucement ses esprits.

- Euh, je pense qu'on s'est endormi devant le film.

- Le film ? Quel film ? Attends, tu veux dire que ce n'était pas un rêve ?

- De quoi qui n'était pas un rêve ? Je ne comprends rien...dit-il encore endormi.

- Est-ce que ça fait trois jours que tu m'apportes mes cours ? Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je te voyais plus qu'en ami ? Est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

Marley commençait à s'affoler, elle battait l'air avec ses bras devant l'air ébahi de Jake.

- Oui, oui et oui. Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Jake s'était redressé et observé le visage déconfit de la jeune femme.

- Oui. Non. Enfin je croyais que je rêvais. Pour moi, tout ça n'était pas réel. Je crois que les médicaments et la fièvre n'ont pas aidé. Enfin si justement puisque ça m'a délié la langue.

- Tu veux dire que sans ça tu ne m'aurais jamais avoué tes sentiments ? Alors heureusement que tu es tombée malade sinon on se serait loupé.

Marley se trouvait à présent dans les bras de Jake le nez enfoui dans son cou.

- On se serait loupé ? demanda-t-elle en déposant un baiser au creux de sa nuque.

- Oh oui ! Tu n'aurais jamais fait le premier pas et moi non plus de peur de te brusquer. Rien n'aurait changé et peut-être qu'on serait passé à autre chose sans jamais découvrir que nos sentiments étaient réciproques.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Fébrilement, tendrement, amoureusement. Jake lui expliqua ensuite qu'il partirait tôt le lendemain pour lui éviter des ennuis mais Marley lui tendit un Post-it écrit par les bons soins de sa mère.

**_'' Dormez bien les amoureux ! Pas de bêtises sous mon toit._**

**_PS : Jake pas besoin de passer par la fenêtre demain matin, tu es le bienvenu au petit-déj_ **''

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se rendormir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Verdict ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Laissez un commentaire pour me le faire savoir. =)**


End file.
